Uma nova história
by line weasley potter
Summary: Após a formatura, Zac termina com Vanessa por caus ada distância, já que ela vai para Standford, mas Vanessa não acredita nese papo furado e acaba sofrendo muito... mas isso poderá mudar, talvez uma ligação de Zac informe que el possa ter voltado...
1. Chapter 1

**The Happiness Is On the Way**

**Capítulo 1 – As últimas lembranças**

Vanessa estava sentada na varanda de sua casa, olhando para as estrelas, tentando lembrar de seu passado recente, que eram as únicas lembranças que ainda a faziam sorrir. Agora ela tem 20 anos, está no 3º ano da universidade, mas tinha mudado de cidade mais uma vez, porém isso não a magoava muito, pois já estava acostumada com a situação.  
Vanessa Hudgens era uma garota que sempre fora a melhor da sua turma, nunca fugira das regras, sempre fora a "certinha", porém nunca gostou disso, é claro que às vezes dava vontade de fazer umas loucuras, jogar tudo pro ar e ser feliz do jeito que imaginar, mas sempre tinha alguém que a impedia, fosse sua mãe, suas amigas, seu ex-namorado...  
Zac Efron, este é o nome do seu "ex", este é o nome da pessoa que a impediu de continuar em Albuquerque, que a fez seguir o sonho de sua mãe: tornar-se uma advogada formada na Universidade de Standford. Ela realmente queria ficar, mas Zac dissera que era o melhor para ela, e já que iriam se separar era melhor que terminassem o namoro. Mas como poderia um namoro de 3 anos terminar assim tão facilmente, ela não conseguia entender.  
Vanessa tomou um susto quando uma voz doce a tirou de seus devaneios:

- Nessa, já está tarde filha, vá dormir.  
- Que horas são?  
- 00:30hr  
- Tá bem mãe, vou já.  
- Filha, vamos. - houve uma pequena pausa - Você está pensando nele de novo né?  
- É mãe. - quando falou, uma lágrima escorregou pelo seu rosto - Já se passaram dois anos, mas não consigo esquecê-lo.  
- Mas filha, veja pelo lado bom, você sabe que ele não te esqueceu.  
- Não mãe, a última vez que vi ou falei com ele, foi depois da formatura. - disse com uma voz quase inaudível - Enquanto terminava comigo.  
- Ah, não te contei? Pensei que tinha lhe dito.  
- Do que a senhora está falando?  
- O Zac ligou hoje atrás de você, mas você estava na faculdade.  
- Mas como ele conseguiu meu número? - perguntou ela surpresa.  
- Isso eu não sei dizer. Mas da próxima vez, pedirei para ele ligar meia-noite, já que é a hora que você está mais sensível. - disse-lhe esboçando um sorriso.  
- Nada disso, você não vai falar isso. Ele me magoou muito mãe, não quero falar com ele. - disse ela, tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- OK, Vanessa, você já é bem grandinha para saber o que é melhor para você. - disse sua mãe, puxando-a para um abraço. - Mas ainda acho que você deveria dá uma chance para o rapaz. Deixe-o ao menos se explicar, se bem que não há nada a explicar, você já sabe dos motivos.  
- Mas nenhum é adequado mãe, terminar um namoro por causa da distância? Isso não é desculpa. - disse ela, desvencilhiando- se dos braços de sua mãe.  
Vanessa saiu correndo para dentro de casa, subiu as escadas e bateu a porta do quarto ao entrar. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer para esquecê-lo, já estava começando a se culpar por ter aceitado vir para Standford, caso não tivesse aceitado, talvez ainda estivesse feliz ao lado de Zac, mas só _talvez_... Ah, essa maldita suposição era o que a impedia de imaginar as situações como elas deveriam ser.  
O que mais a afetava, era a curiosidade sobre qual era o verdadeiro motivo para o término do namoro, ela não conseguia engolir a estória de "com a distância não tem condição", como assim não tinha condição? Ela o amava e de acordo com ele, também a amava, como pode duas pessoas que se amam terminarem separadas desse jeito?

Tinha que existir um motivo maior, um que o obrigara a fazer uma burrice desse tipo, Zac não era do tipo de garoto que terminava um relacionamento de 3 anos por causa de "quilômetros". A distância era o de menos, para que existia carro? - de repente ela parou de andar de um lado para o outro e enfim deitou-se na cama, encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e cobriu-se até o pescoço, estava realmente muito frio. "_Ah, como daria tudo para que ele estivesse junto dela, abraçando-a e aquecendo-a ali_" - soltou um longo suspiro, e foi com esse pensamento que acabou adormecendo.

De repente estava numa praia, sentada na areia, olhando para o horizonte, mas alguma coisa a fez estremecer, virou a cabeça e lá estava Zac, ao lado dela, afagando seus cabelos, com um gesto muito carinhoso, puxou-a para um abraço apertado. Nesse momento sentiu como se nada existisse, apenas os dois ali, juntos novamente. Deitada no abdômen bem definido dele, o frio foi embora no mesmo instante, ele era tão quentinho.

"_It's gonna be a night to remember... __"_

"_Que droga!_" Ela odiava essa música, a fazia lembrar daquela noite horrível em que ele terminara o namoro. "_Mas quem pôs a droga dessa música no meu despertador?_" Não podia ser sua mãe, ela sabia o quanto Vanessa detestava essa música. "_Então quem poderia ter feito isso?_" Os olhos dela se arregalaram, o coração disparou. "_Não pode ser!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Happiness Is On the Way**

**Capítulo 2 – Tudo é possível.**

Vanessa não conseguia acreditar na sua suposição. Será mesmo que ele tinha voltado? Não, não, não! Impossível! Ah, mas ela ia tirar isso a limpo logo, logo.

Da cama foi direto ao banheiro, precisava de um banho frio para acordar, tudo que estava acontecendo parecia um sonho, tinha que acordar logo. Depois do banho foi rapidamente vestir-se, penteou seus cabelos negros, ondulados e longos, e saiu correndo pelas escadas. Chegando à cozinha viu que sua mãe não estava lá. "_Droga! E agora? Como eu vou para a aula?_". Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela visão de um papel rosa que estava embaixo do prato na mesa, lá estava escrito, numa caligrafia pequena, igual a sua, mas essa era de sua mãe:

"_Filha,_

_Tive de sair mais cedo, houve um contratempo na faculdade e tive de correr. Desculpe por não poder te dá carona hoje, mas pedi um favor a um amigo, que prometeu te levar, ele estará passando aí às 7:40hs, por isso se arrume logo, você não vai querer atrasar ele, principalmente por estar fazendo um favor._

_Beijos te amo,_

_Mamãe._"

"_Caramba. Por que essa pessoa vem me buscar? Minha mãe ficou doida? Eu nem conheço esse cara, e nem sabia que ela tinha um amigo que não conheço. Hmmm... isso não está me cheirando bem._"

Olhou para o relógio, eram 7:30hs, tinha apenas dez minutos para terminar de se arrumar, pegou uma maçã da fruteira e saiu correndo para arrumar sua bolsa e pegar seus livros, desceu bem na hora que ouviu uma buzina de carro. "_Finalmente vou conhecer esse tal amigo da mamãe."_

Pôs a mão na maçaneta e girou, mas esta não obedeceu ao comando. Vanessa olhou pela janela e viu algo estranho. Conseguiu vislumbrar o perfil de um homem, com cabelos lisos, castanho-claros, alto, segurando a maçaneta, também tentando abrir a porta. "_Que estranho, uma pessoa que eu nem conheço, está na frente da minha porta, tentando abri-la. Bom, vou deixar ele abrir, já que é de confiança da minha mãe._"

Esperou a ação do homem. Mas nada aconteceu, parece que ele teve o mesmo pensamento que ela. "_Ah, droga! Vou chegar atrasada se essa confusão continuar._" Pôs a mão na maçaneta, mais uma vez ela não abriu. "_Ah, mas isso vai acabar logo._" Daí ela empurrou a porta de uma vez, mas aparentemente essa ideia não foi muito inteligente, pois na hora que abriu a porta, tropeçou no batente da entrada da casa e caiu por cima do cara.

"_Ai que vergonha!_" ela não acreditou no que tinha acontecido, "_como fui deixar isso acontecer?_" apressou-se a sair logo de cima dele, sentiu seu rosto corar, não aguentaria olhar no rosto dele. Levantou-se rapidamente e ficou em pé, encarando a grama verde do seu jardim, nem se pusesse toda a sua coragem, conseguiria erguer a cabeça e encará-lo.

"_Ai, ai, ai, ai, como posso ser tão desastrada assim? Tenho certeza que ele ficou com raiva de mim._"

Mas no mesmo momento, como se ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos, falou:

- Eu não fiquei com raiva de você.

Entretanto, ela paralisou. Essa voz era-lhe tão familiar, não conseguia lembrar de quem era, mas sabia que já tinha ouvido. Demorou alguns segundos, e então finalmente reconheceu. Mas não era possível. Pior que era, quem mais poderia ter posto aquela música em seu despertador, e aquelas tais ligações das quais sua mãe falou e finalmente o amigos misteriosos de sua mãe. Como não tinha percebido logo?


End file.
